


No Need to Rush

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Some Humor, Strap-Ons, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, thigh fucking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio always set the pace; fast, unrelenting, trying to find the quickest route to release. But Taejoon takes control one night, and does things his way.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	No Need to Rush

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to shower talk but u dont need to read it to get this fic lol
> 
> octane is trans in this fic and i use both 'feminine' and 'masculine' terms for his genitalia (clit/cock/cunt) !
> 
> the og title was gonna be 조급할 필요 없어 which is just no need to rush in korean from the song "my pace" but then i thought thats cringe bro
> 
> but not as cringe as this fic
> 
> lets gooooo

“Hurry up.”

“Stop being so impatient.”

“But I’ve been waiting foreverrrrr.”

Taejoon crooked his fingers deeper inside with a sigh, spreading himself even further. "It’s been five minutes. I would rather you not tear my ass apart.”

Octavio flopped onto his back, the silicone cock hanging between his legs waving around comically. “Whatever.”

Taejoon bit into his knuckles as he added his ring finger, joining his index and middle. They were both on Octavio’s bed at his house during the off-season, having waited for an abundance of free time (and, more importantly, _privacy_ ) to do this. _‘This’_ being Octavio’s promise of bending Taejoon over any available surface and fucking him ‘til he cried, except Taejoon had slowed that process down by stopping and saying that he should prep himself, much to Octavio’s disappointment.

It gave him more time to admire his boyfriend now, though. Elbow propped up on a pillow, Taejoon eyed the other man, taking in the curvature of his ass and the way it was framed, hugged, by the harness around his hips and thighs. There were two bruises on his neck from last night, where they had made out on Octavio’s couch before falling asleep on top of one another, waking up to cricks in their necks and Taejoon’s shirt soaked through with drool.

He remembered the last time they had had sex—curled up on Taejoon’s cot in the dropship, everyone else dead asleep mere hours before they were to drop onto Talos. His front pressed to Octavio’s back, fingers massaging and tugging at his clit while his boyfriend reached around him to jerk his cock for him, Taejoon biting Octavio’s shoulder and Octavio biting his own pillow to keep themselves from being heard.

They wouldn’t need to do that here—they were free to make as much noise as they pleased, but Taejoon still covered his mouth to prevent his short gasp from being heard as he curled his fingers once again, imagining Octavio thrusting inside of him slowly.

It had been quite a while since he had bottomed, hadn’t even fingered himself since then, so a series of tingles was climbing up his spine as he stretched himself to soon accommodate Octavio’s cock. He had no preference for either topping or bottoming, simply did whatever his partner wanted him to do, but he couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the prospect, cock hard between his legs.

“Hey,” his boyfriend suddenly said, rolling over a couple of times so he was directly next to Taejoon. He turned his head to arch an eyebrow at Octavio, questioning, before his chin was grabbed and a pair of lips were on his own. Taejoon groaned into the unexpected kiss, fingers speeding up a little in their thrusts, before he pulled away to say, “I’m ready.”

“Fucking finally,” Octavio said, letting go of Taejoon’s chin instantly and sitting up. He felt fingers on his hips, pulling him up a little, so he adjusted the position of his knees and hugged the pillow to his face, which was getting warmer under the scrutiny of his boyfriend. “Uh, where’s the lube?”

“Right there,” Taejoon mumbled, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Octavio’s bedside draw.

“No it’s not.”

Taejoon glanced over to see that it indeed wasn’t there, and frowned. “...How did we lose lube?”

“Fuck this, man. I’m gonna go in dry.”

Taejoon let his knees slide out from beneath himself so that he was laying down, cock sandwiched between himself and the bed, which wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but was better than the thought of Octavio entering him dry, even if he had prepped himself. “ _No._ ”

“Fiiiiine.” They both sat up to shake out the pillows and blankets, eventually finding the bottle on the floor, having been knocked there at some point in the past ten minutes. Taejoon watched Octavio stroke the silicone cock to make absolutely sure he used the lube, but Octavio’s face suddenly went a little red as he wiped his hand on the towel they had set on the bed.

“So, uhm—I’ve never actually used this on another person.”

“That’s fine,” Taejoon said.

“So you’re not allowed to make fun of me if I can’t do it right.”

“I wouldn’t care either way,” Taejoon said, and laid back down, propping his ass up in the air with a low sigh. “If it’s not pleasurable for either of us, we could always just do something else.”

“Right,” Octavio said, and Taejoon’s body jerked a little when he felt his boyfriend spread his ass with his thumbs, exposing him to the cool air of the room. “I’m goin’ in.”

Taejoon buried his face into the pillow, fighting back a chuckle lest Octavio think he was laughing at him. He felt the head of Octavio’s cock push inside of him, and tried to relax his body, letting out a long sigh as Octavio inched inside of him. Like Octavio had never used his strap-on with another person, Taejoon didn’t have any experience with one either—nor any sort of sex toy for that matter, beyond a Tenga Egg he had used a grand total of twice before his life was upended. 

The silicone was harder than any cock he’d ever taken, and yet somehow more malleable. His body jolted a little when Octavio, growing impatient, snapped his hips forward and buried the rest of it inside of him, causing him to gasp.

“Wait, wait,” Taejoon breathed out, head bowed as he forced himself to relax after having clenched on the cock. “Give me a moment. Please.”

“Mhm. Okay,” Octavio said, and leaned over Taejoon’s back, reaching beneath him to take his cock into his hand and giving it a few delicious strokes that had Taejoon jerking in his grip. Octavio let go of him to settle his hands on his hips, fingers tapping impatiently against Taejoon’s skin. Longing for the contact on his cock again, Taejoon reached between his legs to take himself into his hand, twisting his hand over the head, before saying,

“You can move now.”

The first few thrusts were awkward and stuttering—Octavio adjusted the position of his own hips several times, sometimes moving or lifting Taejoon’s legs while he muttered to himself in Spanish. Taejoon hid his amused smile into the pillow, shoulders relaxed as he became pliant for the other, allowing himself to be maneuvered until Octavio found the position that worked best for him.

When he _did_ find that spot—Taejoon’s knees spread further so his ass wasn’t so high in the air—he set the pace; rapid, shallow thrusts forward that Taejoon took with his eyes closed, breathing getting more labored as the silicone cock reached inside of him. He rested his chin on his forearms, trying to keep himself relaxed, but the speed that Octavio had set didn’t allow for much peace.

There was no rhythm to Octavio’s thrusts, only speed. His hips sometimes stuttered a little, hard to keep up with his own frenetic pace all the way through, breathing labored as well. Taejoon heard his boyfriend gasp behind him and reached down to stroke himself, matching his hips with the other’s movements and fucking into his hand. The contact with his cock made him grunt, and he imagined that the warmth of his hand was Octavio, beneath him and crying out his name.

“Is this doing anything for you?” Octavio asked, hips coming to a sudden and complete stop.

“If I’m being honest, not really,” Taejoon said with his eyes still closed. He tugged at his own cock and gasped. “You?”

“I like it,” Octavio said, before pulling out of Taejoon and leaving him empty, which made him mewl a little. “Lay on your back.”

Taejoon flipped over, still stroking his cock as he did so. A position change might switch it up—he liked it more intimate like this, anyway. It felt much less impersonal than simply taking it from behind.

Octavio lifted one of Taejoon’s legs up and hooked it over his shoulder, his other hand on Taejoon’s thigh and pushing it outwards so that he was spread before him. He lined his cock up with Taejoon’s entrance again, brows furrowed in concentration. He was still a little red-faced and sweating at his temple, which never happened this early into sex. It usually took everything out of Taejoon to make Octavio fall apart or show some sort of reaction, so he wondered if Octavio enjoyed being on top more than he was letting on.

Octavio snapped his hips forward again as Taejoon studied his face, and his back arched a little, fist tightening around his cock so hard he spasmed just a bit. The noise that came out of his mouth was embarrassing, but the groan Octavio gave in response made him flush red.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Octavio sighed, before thrusting into Taejoon, slowly at first, and then ramping up the pace without warning. Taejoon spread his legs just a little more as he inhaled deeply, breath stuttering a little in his chest as he watched the way his boyfriend’s face scrunched up. He continued stroking his cock lazily, precum starting to stain his stomach as Octavio fucked his cock into him without letting up.

If Taejoon was being perfectly honest, the real pleasure was coming from watching Octavio. That wasn’t to say that the fact that his boyfriend was fucking him wasn’t doing anything for him—quite the opposite, in fact, in this new position—but he’d never seen Octavio’s composure fall apart so quickly. He was gritting his teeth now, pinning Taejoon’s hips down so harshly he wondered if the imprints of his hands would remain.

Taejoon let out an involuntary _"ah"_ as Octavio's cock hit that spot inside of him that made warmth shoot throughout his body, but the unrelenting pace and force against his prostate was almost more painful than pleasurable. His back arched again as Octavio kept hitting that one spot, and after a while the pain started to feel good too, toes curling as his boyfriend panted above him.

“Do you like it?” Taejoon asked, a sound that seemed to rumble in his chest as he thrusted up shallowly into his hand, enjoying both the feeling of being full and the sight of the other man's face.

“...Yeah,” Octavio breathed out, bending further over Taejoon’s body as he slowed his hips down enough to not shake the whole damn bed. “It’s—it’s really fucking hot, okay? I’ve thought about fucking you so many times and this shit is rubbing right against my fucking-”

Octavio gasped out, and Taejoon felt warmth pool in his belly at the sight of his boyfriend’s mouth falling open, eyes shut tight as he fucked Taejoon through his orgasm. Taejoon’s eyes slid shut too as he jerked himself off even faster, letting the sensation of Octavio’s cock deep inside of him and the sound of Octavio moaning above him carry him into his own bliss.

Octavio stopped for a short minute, mumbling _‘fuck’_ to himself while Taejoon’s back arched, slinging his arm over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out too loudly. He clenched around Octavio's cock as his cum came out in spurts, staining both his hand and body. He blinked out of his haze after a couple of minutes of laying down, body pleasantly heavy and warm.

“I can’t believe I came from that,” he heard Octavio groan, before he fell down onto the bed next to him. “...Give me a second, okay.”

“Okay,” Taejoon said through half a laugh, before sitting up, feeling gross. Cum coated his stomach, chest, and hand, and with a wince he wiped it up with their towel before it could dry. He wiped around his entrance too, because the feeling of lube leaking out of him was not his favorite.

He then looked over at Octavio, who had undone the harness from his body and tossed the dildo aside, which was _gross,_ but since it was Octavio's room, he wasn't too pressed about it. _He_ didn't have to clean it up.

Octavio was laying with his eyes closed, leg shaking minutely as he scratched his nails along his stomach, face still colored pink and breathing quicker than normal. Taejoon crawled over to him and straddled his boyfriend’s hips, leaning over him until he peeled his eyes open, mouth puckered up into a pout.

“I think you’re embarrassed,” Taejoon teased, resting his elbows on the side of the other's face.

“Because I don’t ever cum first! That’s always _you,_ ” Octavio complained. “But that was—I dunno, it was hot, okay? You looked hot beneath me. I mean, I ride you a lot, but this was different. I was inside you.”

“I get it,” Taejoon said, before bending to kiss Octavio’s jaw while his boyfriend went on.

“We have to do that again,” Octavio said, hand gripping a fistful of Taejoon’s hair while he sucked bruises into his neck, feeling his pulse there.

The weeks they'd spent together had helped Taejoon figure out what exactly made Octavio tick, and he was taking full advantage of this knowledge now, spurred on by the fact that Octavio had unwound so quickly. His boyfriend’s breathing was speeding up as Taejoon ran his tongue down the line of his throat, pausing at his collarbones to take his skin between his teeth and bite. 

"Next time I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re gonna cum first," Octavio whined petulantly beneath him, head craning to the side to give Taehoon easier access to the skin there. "This was just a fluke, cariño.”

“Yeah, sure,” Taejoon said, rolling his hips slowly against Octavio’s, and the other man groaned, hands finding Taejoon’s ass and kneading the flesh there with his fingers. He kissed his boyfriend then—long, slow, and forceful, not the heated and quick-paced way Octavio preferred. They’d had enough of that tonight, and it was Taejoon’s turn to have his fun.

He grazed his teeth over Octavio's chest before returning to his throat, sucking yet another bruise there while Octavio gripped his arms forcefully, making a little noise in his throat that went straight down to Taejoon's hardening cock.

He continued rolling his hips, already leaking precum onto Octavio’s thighs as he did so. He then rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and gripped his muscled thighs, parting them a little so he could slowly thrust the head of his cock through the gap in them, the slide made easy by his precum.

Octavio’s back arched up into him as Taejoon's cock slid against his cunt, on its way to soaking wet, and Taejoon opened his mouth to bite into his shoulder lightly, jaw tightening when Octavio pressed against the back of his head with a gasp. He continued fucking into Octavio's thighs, slow and purposeful and enjoying the way they clenched around him, soft and yet hard with muscle at the same time.

Taejoon bit bruises into Octavio’s skin while the man writhed beneath him, legs spreading as Taejoon kept thrusting, steady and rhythmically, the exact opposite of the way his boyfriend had fucked him earlier. His head was starting to buzz and feel heavy with arousal, the pleasurable feeling of doing things at his own pace without having it hijacked by his overenthusiastic boyfriend.

He reached down to take his cock into his hand, purposefully rubbing it up against Octavio’s soaking wet folds while the other's nails dug into Taejoon’s biceps, scratching deep red lines into his skin while he groaned in frustration.

“Fuck me,” his boyfriend whined, eyes shut tight. "C'mon, _hurry up_ , fuck me!"

Taejoon smiled against his bruised skin as he picked up the note of desperation in Octavio's voice, delicate beneath Taejoon's touch tonight. He leaned over to kiss him, bruisingly hard but still slow, earning him yet another frustrated noise out of the other. 

"Say please," Taejoon pulled back a half inch to mumble against his spit-slick lips, feeling the other's heavy breath against his face.

"Fuck _off,_ 'Joon, I hate you," Octavio groaned as Taejoon's cock rubbed up against him yet again, still thrusting leisurely into the gap between his thighs and keying him up with the reminder that Taejoon's cock was _right there._ "Fine, fuck me, _por favor_ you stupid _prick._ "

Taejoon would happily oblige Octavio, but as achingly slow as he had been so far; he stuck two fingers inside of his boyfriend easily due to how wet he was, scissoring him open and watching his mouth fall open in a cry. He honestly didn’t require much, if any at all, but Taejoon still thrusted his fingers torturously slow into him as Octavio’s back arched, head thrown back and throat exposed, a tantalizing invite for Taejoon to kiss the sensitive bruises there.

Octavio seemed to be holding his breath, body tight like a coil, and it only wound up even more when Taejoon pushed the head of his cock slowly into the other man, the build-up of warmth inside of him making him feel headier. He used one hand to grip his boyfriend’s face so he could run his tongue flat along his jaw, tasting sweat on his skin while Octavio tried to turn his face to the side to kiss him, but Taejoon didn't relent his grip until Octavio started fucking himself on his cock—with lightning-quick movements he grabbed at Octavio’s hips and forced him to stay still, rolling his own hips slowly to keep at the rhthym he had set. 

Taejoon fucked him slow and deep and paced that way solely to draw a reaction out of him, and he was succeeding; Octavio trembled like a leaf beneath him, mewling at the sluggish pace and dizzy with both pleasure and frustration.

They hardly, if ever, went this _slow_ —even when giving one another secret handjobs on the dropship, it had always been as quick as possible, Octavio wanting to cum again and again and _again_ while Taejoon cared more about the build-up to it. But now his boyfriend was pliant beneath him, unable to chase after his own orgasm and forced to slow down and truly _feel_ everything Taejoon had to offer.

Taejoon thumbed at the other's clit teasingly, earning him a louder mewl, so loud that Octavio clamped his hand over his mouth, a force of habit from their time on the dropship. He really was soaking wet, and when Taejoon added a finger alongside his cock just to see how much his boyfriend could take, Octavio let out a short sob.

“Can—you—move,” Octavio gasped, wrapping his arms around Taejoon so he could claw at his back. Taejoon added another finger, stretching him even further, and Octavio's mouth dropped open in a silent moan, body twitching.

“I am,” Taejoon said cheekily, dizzy himself with the pleasure of making the other man fall apart. He slid his fingers back out before gripping Octavio’s hips with both hands again, kissing and sucking at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Octavio’s head jerking because that particular area was sensitive. Taejoon's mouth moved against him as he rolled his hips smoothly, Octavio's legs now spread as far as they could go and his fingers curling into the sheets below them.

Taejoon soon felt that build-up in his stomach start to reach its peak, the warmth that spread to his fingertips making him sensitive in a way different from how Octavio usually made him feel, with his hurried pace and rough handling.

He kept fucking his cock slowly, almost lazily, in and out of Octavio, drawing his hips so far back that the head of it nearly slipped out of him, before pushing forward as deep as he could go, Octavio's wet heat around him making him dizzy. It was perhaps the wettest he’d ever felt the other, because Octavio liked it _fast_ —there was no build-up with him, just the quickest way to an orgasm so he could do it again, no time to draw out his own pleasure.

Not that there was anything wrong with that; different people liked different things, but Taejoon had yet to subject Octavio to the mercy of his preferred slow way of doing things, not until now—and he was being rewarded with the sight of his boyfriend trembling beneath him, legs spreading wider since he couldn’t thrust up, panting and gasping shallowly as he craved for more.

"I'm gonna cum in you," Taejoon said quietly against his ear, earning him a shudder. "See how full you become."

"Shut up," Octavio gasped, skin flushed prettily, and Taejoon grinned.

When he came it was with a pleasant buzz that filled his head with static, hips stilling as he breathed out against Octavio’s sensitive skin. Octavio groaned at that, feeling that he had cum inside of him and enjoying it as much as Taejoon did. He then tried fucking down on his softening cock, desperate for release, but Taejoon pulled out of him, a little sensitive.

“Come the fuck on,” Octavio cried, voice getting a little high-pitched in the way that he hated, but Taejoon found cute. " _Seriously?_ "

"Seriously," Taejoon panted against him, before capturing his lips with his own and rubbing circles against Octavio's cock, cunt trembling beneath his touch and so wet that his fingers were coated in a mess in a matter of seconds.

Octavio writhed and moaned as Taejoon jerked him off, breaths coming out quick and shallow as his stomach spasmed. He did this as slowly and as torturously as he had previously, Octavio's breathing getting so labored he had to pull away from Taejoon's kiss to get some much needed air. Octavio then ran his hand down his abdomen, stomach twitching beneath his touch as he was ticklish there, before curling his fingers inside of himself while Taejoon pressed his thumb hard against his swollen cock.

When Octavio came it was nigh-explosive. He threw his head back and arched his back so much that it startled Taejoon, who tightened two fingers around his clit and squeezed, eliciting a shout so loud he was sure they had just woken up the neighbors. 

“Wow,” he said dryly as Octavio panted next to him, sounding near tears. He drew his messy hand away, looking at the soaking wet mess gathered on his fingers and palm, as well as some of his own cum. 

“Shut up,” his boyfriend sobbed, curling up on his side and hand still between his legs. “Fuck you, I fucking hate you.”

Taejoon reached over to grab their towel, wiping at the mess on Octavio’s thighs but cringing at the mess they had both made. This was literally why they used the towel, but they always ended up making things messy anyways. He would need to wash the sheets again.

Taejoon got Octavio to sit up, pressing quick kisses to his mouth and face while he kept cleaning the mess off of him, before snapping the towel in the direction of the bathroom and saying, “Go pee.”

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Octavio grumbled, before getting off the bed, staggering towards the bathroom as if he didn’t have metal legs to support him. “And I _will_ fuck you one day. Like, really hard, and then _you’re_ gonna cry.”

 _You already do that,_ Taejoon thought to himself but called after him, “You wish.”

“This is bullying,” came Octavio’s voice. Taejoon smiled as he pulled the sheets off the bed, thinking to himself that he had finally found a way to make Octavio come undone just as quickly as Octavio made him collapse. "If your dick wasn't so good I'd break up with you."

"Sure," Taejoon said.

"I'm being serious!"

"Whatever you say. Do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?"

"....Little spoon."

**Author's Note:**

> i realized ive had a lot of octane overwhelming crypto and teasing him but not enough of the other way around. so viola! I Tried.
> 
> dont be afraid to tell me how badly i did! or how good i did! whatever floats ur boat!


End file.
